2 Fast and the Furious
by Dranz-icephionix
Summary: The Bladebreakers are street racers with a challenge ahead of them PG for laungue.
1. Default Chapter

DIP: I got an idea The bladebreakers are street racers I will be up dating soon.  
  
2 Fast and Furious Bladers  
  
Fast cars hot chicks it's going to be awesome now the BladeBreakers are street racers with engines that are super charged bit beast full NOS ready to roll.  
  
DIP: Does it sound good please review. 


	2. Start em up preview

DIP: First chapter I dun own nuttin'.  
  
" Alright alright, fire thum up we've got a great show for you tonight .. wait wait wait where's your fourth.  
  
" Behind you." Kai said.  
  
" Woooow..this isn't a spectator sport that anyone can play."  
  
" I am here to get some pretty nickels." Kai said sarcastically.  
  
" Ehh. I ain't here to take your money from you they are." Lee said.  
  
" Well you got deep enough pockets." Kai asked.  
  
" You tell me." Lee said.  
  
" He dun need pockets he doesn't drive fast enough." Rei said with Mariah hanging on his neck.  
  
" Yeah he proboly doesn't even have a license." Hillary said.  
  
" This is street racing." Lee snapped back.  
  
" Alright lets race." Lee yelled.  
  
A siren went off and Tyson yelled scramble. Everyone got in there car and started to go weving in and out of cars like crazy.  
  
" Oh SHIT" Kai yelled and did the same as everyone.  
  
DIP: First chapter done finishedo 


	3. SORRY

Sorry bout the langue I forgot to change the Rating 


	4. The Race and respect

DIP: I dun own nuttin' or the song 'Get Low'  
  
" Tonight same place"  
  
" Ok I am there."  
  
'Three six nine tail so fine one more get low get low get low to the window to the wall to wall till the sweat run down these balls ,balls all the females crall crall' ( sorry I dun no all words) The music was coming out the stereos in the car.  
  
"Alright all four are here. Everyone on the side walk. Ready,ready,ready,ready, go." Lee said.  
  
The racers Tyson, Rei, Kai, Tala Speed off chaging gears before the first turn Kai in third and started blasting the song 'Where Da Hood At?'  
  
' I got this, picture the next turn.' Thought Kai.  
  
When he went into the turn he past Tala because he made to wide off a turn. Now all what was in his way was Rei.  
  
" I got this that cash is mine," Rei said.  
  
By the next turn Kai and Rei were on the clutch to change into fifth. They shifted Kai hit both is NOS knobs and got past Rei and did a power slide past the finish line.  
  
" This race is over and the Spectator won." Lee said.  
  
Kai got out his car and everyone rushed over to him. Kai had the biggist smirk when the people he raced came over and were asking him to go to a party to them.( read the bottom)  
  
DIP: it's hard writing about races I need O\C's so review and have a character in it if you want to ok later. 


	5. Info

DIP: Right now I am going to tell you what clothes they where. And what they drive.  
  
Kai: Wight long sleeves with a blue shirt over it. He has Adidas warm up pants.  
  
Car: Nissan Skyline like the one in the movie 2f2f.  
  
Name: Sho (it's a female)  
  
Looks: dark brown hair with sliver highlights straight (to breast length) and Blue eyes  
  
Wears: black baggy a bit of saggy pants with pockets on it of course a red tank top shirt shows a bit of skin between the pants and belly  
  
Personality: she's sometimes with friends mostly alone but, don't let that fool you. She's whatever age is Kai. She lives by herself in an apartment. She has a tight looking car and very daring, she think she don't need to be afraid of anything but some stuff she are afraid, she not only smart at racing she smart on other stuff. She's a feisty girl but she have a good side Just don't pissed her off, Car: she's very good street racer and a smart one. it's red and looks like fire. red light inside the car and the bottom of the car. has NOS and a computer and i think you get the point.  
  
O\C submitted by reader. This O\C will be paired with Kai.  
  
Name: Maple Wood (yes that is HER NAME!)  
  
Age: 17 (im assuming the boys are 18 and older...up to 19...)  
  
Looks: strawberry blonde hair with black high lights, straight hair, comes a little past her shoulder...red eyes...  
  
Wears: black t-shirt that said W49...bell bottom jeans...NOT TIGHT JEANS!  
  
Personality: she's a serious street racer...she always sneaks out of her dad's house...she lives with her dad since her mom died...shes a 'good' girl...but she needs the money to help her dad...thats why she races...and when she gets the cash and gives it to her dad...she says she worked for it...she's ur average B+ student in school...  
  
O\C submitted by reader. Will be paired with Tyson.  
  
Car: Evo, blue and silver  
  
Tyson: Wears a windbreaker unzipped with a Wight t-shirt underneath.Black pants wight shoes.  
  
Drives: Mustang convertible yellow with racing stripes on the side.  
  
Rei: Adidas black warm up jacket regular dark blue jeans. Wight shoes.  
  
Drives: Toyota Spura. 


	6. Read

DIP: If you still want to send in a girl O\C, I will only take one so I will take the one that is going to go good with the O\C that I am creating. Your O\C will need the fallowing:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:(you could say if you want them to be the same age as Kai or so)  
  
Wears:  
  
Looks:  
  
Personality:  
  
Car:  
  
And no for my O\C  
  
Name: Spencer ( this is my O\C not the one from the demolition boys)  
  
Age: unknown until I pick the girl O\C ( Kai's Hot Babe, that's a author read her stories, DIP: You need to have more info on your characters that's all.)  
  
Looks: Blondish brown hair with blue green eyes. Tan skin his hair has spikes not the huge ones normal kind.  
  
Wears: A visor backwards and sideways at the same time but is upside down. Black Under armor with an away broncos jersey with the number 9 on it no name on the back though. Wears black basketball warm of pants that make the funknedified nails on chalkboard sound with wight K-Swiss shoes.  
  
Personality: He's one of the new racers strait out of high school that was athlete. He had been saving his money to get high performance car but he didn't have enough so he became a mechanic at Lee's garage. He lives at the garage but spends 16 hours helping Lee so he can get the right parts for his car.  
  
Car that he will have soon: Mitsubishi Eclipse Spider  
  
DIP: that's bout it remember R&R and please write a girl O\C and submit it please. 


	7. The After Party

DIP: The O\C is in I have had a fever for a while. Read the chapters with the O\C's to refresh your mind.  
  
Name: Clover  
  
age: same age as Kai  
  
wears: tight navy blue shirt, baggy jeans (white, light blue, navy blue, or black u chose...) high heeled shoes... a color that goes with the other colors 4 her clothes  
  
looks: shoulder length blond straight hair, red eyes, and completely white skin, really thin, I think that's all 4 that one...  
  
personality: boy crazy, like Kai: mean, cold hearted, polite but rude, cruel, cool, HATES TYSON! silent other when telling other pplz off and/or talking to hot boys, has really great come-backs  
  
Car: Ferrari 360Spider  
  
The Meet  
  
" Yo," Lee said, " There's an after party."  
  
" This party wouldn't be for amateurs." Kai said sarcastically.  
  
" Naaw dis is for the pros." Spencer said.  
  
" I'll be there." Kai said.  
  
" Spencer you ride wit him to show him where it is" Lee said.  
  
" Comprenda." Spencer said. ( Pretend that Spanish meaning I understand.)  
  
In The Car  
  
" Turn right here." Spencer said.  
  
" So how do you know Lee you look to young to be a street racer."  
  
" I work at his garage but I am not too young there's a girl street racing at the age of 17." Spencer said, " we are here."  
  
" Later and welcome to street racing."  
  
" Later."  
  
Spencer's POV  
  
" Clover what's crackin' ," Spencer said.  
  
" Nothing what are you up to?" Clover said very flirty.  
  
" Nothin accept I am getting my car soon Lee said I am getting a raise I get to help arganize." Spencer replied.  
  
" Wanna come over to my house and rent a movie on the way back."  
  
" I would but Lee took my work car back to my work." Spencer said.  
  
" Howa bout I drive." Clover said.  
  
" Deal." Spencer accepted the offer.  
  
Normal POV  
  
" How you like the party?" Lee asked.  
  
" It's cool but I gotta leave now." Lai said.  
  
" Kay man later but meet me tomarrow at the racing spot were the race was tonight ok."  
  
" I'll be there," Kai replied.  
  
DIP: The O\C was submitted by reader. 


	8. The movie and Quiting

DIP: I forgot I have other stories please read them this is how. : Click where it says my Pen- name and go to the bottom and see my stories authored.  
  
Rei: He dun own nuttin' even the movie nightmare on elm street.  
  
" How did you like that." Clover said.  
  
" It was awesome now let's go get that movie." Spencer said.  
  
" You better have liked that power slide." Clover said.  
  
In the store  
  
" Since you drove I'll get the movie." Spencer said.  
  
" What a gentleman," Clover said sarcastically.  
  
" Thanks but I don't think I am one," Spencer said.  
  
" How bout we get a scary movie," Clover suggested.  
  
" I might get nightmares," Spencer said in terror.  
  
" I'll make sure you don't ( This will not end in what you think it will)" Clover said.  
  
" Thanks for the invite, of you want scary lets rent Nightmare on Elm Street." Spencer said.  
  
" I love that movie." Clover screached in excitement.  
  
At her apartment  
  
" Lets forget the movie we could watch it later ok." Clover said.  
  
" I down wit dat." Spencer said and they laughed then they ended up on the couch.  
Kai's POV  
  
" I said I quit damn mother fuckers," Kai said.  
  
" You know you'll get caught," said an officer.  
  
" The hell with you." Kai yelled back, " you won't be able to catch me ok you'll be put in the dust these people aren't normal racers."  
  
DIP: I finished this cahpter 


	9. Meeting the crew

DIP: Read my other story please too ok thanks I own nuttin'.  
  
In The Parking lot  
  
" How'd it go," Sho said.  
  
" Not so good." Kai said with a sigh.  
  
" Don't we have to be somewhere." Sho replied.( Kai's g\f)  
  
" Yeh lets go."  
  
The place were the race was at  
  
" He ain't going to show," Tyson said.  
  
" From what I've heard he will be here." Maple said. ( Tysons g\f)  
  
" Speaking of the mother f..." Lee said the car screeching wile doing a power slide.  
  
Clover's Apartment  
  
" I have to go want to come with me." Spencer said.  
  
" Yeah lets go." Clover said the they ran to the car.  
  
The place were everyone got to be  
  
They were all standing in a lot with there cars when Lee spoke up.  
  
" The reason why we are all here is because we all are connected some how some of us are new so I will fill you in," Lee said, " Spencer your new car is here we can fill it up with spray and other goods when we are finished with the meeting, so everyone if you would fallow me.  
  
They all got into there cars and speed off fallowing Lee.  
  
The place where Lee's taken them  
  
" Ok now that we are all here anyone who want to not participate in what I am going to tell you leave." Lee said.  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
" Good cause I will need all of you," lee started to explain, " There is a big street racing tournament going on and we race as teams sort of as one big race accept you have teammates, it sounds cheesey ( Cheese-e) but the grand prize winners the team that wins scores big on cash car parts all of those sorts of things." ( I will be writing a sequal when finish dis story)  
  
" What does it have to do with us?" Kai said.  
  
" If you all agree this will be the team, we need at least 6-15 racers is the limit, the catch is everyone finishes the race or the teams disqualified." Spencer said.  
  
" All in favor say I." Kai said.  
  
Everyone said I.( After this story a nother one will begin like a sequal)  
  
DIP: 


	10. The invite

DIP: I am back wit another chapter. I don't own anything.  
  
At Kai's place  
  
" So are we really going to enter this race," Sho said.  
  
" Yeah." Kai replied.  
  
At Lee's garage  
  
" This is awsome." Clover said.  
  
" Yeah all these things we can do to the car." Spencer replied.  
  
" Lets get to work," Lee said.  
  
" Ok lets see those gold rims wheels the ones with like 10 sprockets not those the ones that are strait not the ones that they put on Cadillac's." Spencer said.  
  
" What color is it going to be." Lee said.  
  
" The Lancer Evo 7 looks good in red." Clover said.  
  
" No decals for now not till before the race," Spencer said, " lets start painting."  
  
After the paint job  
  
" This thing looks awsome," Lee said.  
  
" There is a race tomorrow you going to race." Clover said.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
Tyson's place  
  
" This going great." Tyson said while playing video games with Maple.  
  
" Remember if I win you help me with trigonometry ( Math)" Maple said.  
  
Maple jumped up and started celebrating kicking Tyson's ass in a racing game and said " Hah let's see who good at math now."  
  
"Best two out of three." Tyson said.  
" Admit it you suck at math hah and I completely understand it." Maple said.  
  
" Than explain you last test." Tyson snapped back.  
  
" Shut up fool." Said Maple as she jumped on top of Tyson.  
  
Kai's car  
  
Kai is on the phone.  
  
Kai: Why are you calling Lee  
  
Lee: There is a party tonight all the racers here will be there come if you want bring Sho if you want  
  
Kai: Got it so where at.  
  
Lee: My garage  
  
Kai: I will be there hold on I will ask Sho.  
  
" Sho want to go to a party tonight" Kai said.  
  
" Sure," Replied Sho.  
  
Kai: We will be there  
  
Lee: Ok  
  
Click they hung up.  
  
DIP: Dun wit this chapter. 


	11. Start them Engines

DIP: Happy days I got to go to the dance on Thursday on the last week of October. Slow dancing is weird huh.  
  
Kai: Sure anyway he doesn't own anything.  
  
Lee's garage  
  
" It's finished." Spencer said.  
  
" Let's get the party started."  
  
On the phone  
  
Lee: Wanna race tonight  
  
Kai: yeah I will be there  
  
Lee: 16th and Skyline  
  
Click  
  
At The Race  
  
"Alright, alright start them engines we start in foe teen minutes." Lee yelled.  
  
All the racers Spencer, Kai, Tyson and Rei had people crowding around them talking to them throwing insults to other people supporting different people. Kai had the least because of the people know Spencer and the rest of the racers more.  
  
" Everyone on the side walk I don't want to see blood when we start this race."  
  
" Racers in there cars," Lee said, " Ready set GO."  
  
They were off Spencer, Kai were neck and neck till the turn because Spencer was cut off by Kai (Kai's a good driver) then he was in front of the pack it was like that for the whole race except for it was a photo finish between all the racers but Kai pulled a win out of his pocket.  
  
" Ok then second race will start in 20 minutes until then go do whatever." Lee said.  
  
Tons of races went by then everyone that was invited to go to lee's for an night of successful racing.  
  
At Lee's Place  
  
" Alright let's start this party up," Lee yelled.  
  
Soon people were dancing like they were in a club and food was flying it was a true party.  
  
" This shits crazy lets stop the party and retreat to are own places" Kai yelled. ( That chapter was stupid wasn't it)  
  
DIP: Sorry the chapter sucked. 


	12. Get Them Files

DIP: Sorry it took so long I have been very busy.  
  
Kai pulled up in his Skyline and parked it in front of Sho's house and walked up to the door and knocked on it when the door opened, he said  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful."  
  
"You ready?" Sho asked.  
  
" More than I will ever be I mean tonight is going to be sweet." Kai said.  
  
" Yeah lets go." Sho agreed.  
  
Kai parked in a parking lot walked out saying  
  
" Good thing you wear baggy pants and a sweatshirt when it counts."  
  
" So when do we start?" asked Sho.  
  
"In fifteen minutes," Kai said, " but what will we do till then?"  
  
" I have an idea." Sho said teasingly.  
  
" I like were this is going." Kai said jokingly.  
  
" In the back seat tiger." Sho said softly. (Since you guys know that it is going to lead to making out and stuff I won't type it ok)  
  
On The Phone  
  
Clover: Hello  
  
Spencer: Hey, want to catch a dinner and a movie but see the movie first.  
  
Clover: Ofcourse  
  
Spencer: I'll pick you up at what time?  
  
Clover: Seven.  
  
Spencer: What movie so I can get the tickets.  
  
Clover: Surprise me.  
  
Spencer: Yes Ma'am.  
  
Clover: laughs* ok love ya later.  
  
Spencer: Love you to see you when I pick you up.  
  
Click  
  
" As much I love this we go to start this." Kai said softly.  
  
" Awwww." Sho said.  
  
" Let's go got all the gear," Kai asked.  
  
" Got it." Sho replied.  
  
On The Roof  
  
" Right hear right below us." Kai said.  
  
" Ok let's go." Sho said.  
  
Kai jumped down to where a window was and cut the glass with the glass cutter like spies would do got in the room then Sho fallowed and they were in a room with tons of file cabinets.( Guess were they are)  
  
"Ok now go through the cabinets for street racers." Kai said.  
  
"This will be great" Sho said going to the computer.  
  
Sho started looking through what files are in what cabinet then she said street racers are in cabinet 717.  
  
" Got them lets go."  
  
They got in Kai's Skyline and speed off. 


	13. Suprise

DIP: Read and review dammit.  
  
" Maple wait up," Tyson yelled.  
  
" I have to get to school." Maple yelled. Back.  
  
" Awwww sorry I forgot." Tyson apologized.  
  
" It's ok everyone graduated already." Maple said.  
  
Flash Back  
  
At School in the Quad At The table  
  
" So you guys ready for tomorrow." Rei yelled.  
  
" Graduation Day" They all yelled.  
  
End Of Flash Back  
  
At Lee Garage  
  
Stunt 101 playin'  
  
[Chorus]  
[50 Cent]  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
My wrists stay rocked up  
  
My TV's pop up in a Maybach benz  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
N**** you can't see me  
  
My bently GT got smoke gray rims  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
My neck stay blinging, my rims stay gleaming, I'm shining man  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
  
I see you scheming, n**** keep on dreaming, I hurt ya mans  
  
I'll teach you how to stunt  
[50 Cent]  
  
Seven series BM, Six series benz  
  
Twenty-four inches, Giovanni rims  
  
All on one wheel when I'm on one of them  
  
Ma, that boy out there actin a fool that's him  
  
They say I've changed man, I'm getting paper, I'm flashy  
  
They like me better when I'm fucked up and ashy  
  
My royalty check's the rebirth of Liberace  
  
Stunt so hard, everybody got to watch me  
  
And I don't really care if it's platinum or white gold  
  
As long as the VS bling, look at that light show  
  
In the hood they say Fifty man your sneaker look white yo  
  
Just can't believe Reebok did a deal with a psycho  
  
Banks is a sure thing, yall n****might blow  
  
I'm fittin to drop that, so I suggest you lay low  
  
Buc, he from Cashville, Tenneckee nigga  
  
Getting them ten of keys, save ten for me n****  
[Chorus]  
[Lloyd Banks]  
  
I'm sensing a lot of tension now that I'm rappin  
  
But the kids used to look up to you, what happened?  
  
Me on the corner, (????), hand covered with platinum  
  
Different color coupes but I'm in love with the black one  
  
On point, cuz you get R.I.P.'s when slacking  
  
So the stashbox big enough to squeeze the mack in  
  
Yeah, I'm fairly new but I demand some respect  
  
Cuz I already wear your advance on my neck  
  
I'm fresh off the jet, then I breeze to the beaches  
  
Blue yankee fitted, G-Unit sneakers  
  
I already figured out what to do with all my features  
  
Decorate the basement, full of street sweepers  
  
When it comes to stuntin' theres nothing you can teach us  
  
We're in a different time zone, your records don't reach us  
  
Naww, I ain't here to save the world, just roll up a blunt  
  
Come with me out front, I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO STUNT  
[Chorus]  
  
[Young Buc]  
  
Chain so icy, you don't have to like me  
  
In a throwback jersey, with the throwback nikes  
  
I know you probably seen me with Cash Money from back in the days  
  
The only thing changed is the numbers on the range  
  
I bought me an old school and blew out the brains  
  
The Roc the Mic tour, I threw off my chain  
  
My sprewell's spinning man, I'm doing my thing  
  
And whodi now in trouble now that you in the game  
  
Come on now, we all know gold is getting old  
  
The ice in my teeth keep the crystal cold  
  
G-Unit homie, actin' like yall don't know  
  
Look, I can't even walk through the mall no more  
  
I just pull up, get out, and get all the hoes  
  
They never seen doors lift up on a car before  
  
Don't be mad at me dog, that's all I know  
  
That's how to show these fougaisies how it's supposed to go  
[Chorus]  
  
( Sorry if I did something wrong I just looked up the lyrics on the CD)  
  
( upside down question marks are funky see ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿)  
  
Every Major Character was At Lee Garage  
  
" We got an amateur race tomorrow at 11:00," Lee announced.  
  
" Every street racer here has a present from me and Sho." Kai said.  
  
Sho pulled out the files and handed them to it's owner.  
  
" How in the hell." Lee Tyson and Spencer yelled.  
  
" Well when you know the right people it's easy" Sho said.  
  
" So you broke into a cop building." Spencer asked.  
  
" Yep." Kai replied.  
At The Amateur Race  
  
" Ok, Kai we need you there on that street set up weaving cones, Spencer raise the bridge it's just to see if they have guts." Lee said.  
  
" Lets go." Spencer and Kai said together and ran were they needed to be did what they needed to do and ran back fast and just hade it to see the start.  
  
The Results  
  
1st X it's a nick name  
  
2nd the person who wouldn't go off the bridge  
  
3rd the person who crashed at the cones  
  
4th the person who couldn't get his car in gear ( That deserves Pity)  
  
DIP: Will update very soon 


	14. Read and understand

I don't own the song Stunt 101 


End file.
